Harry Potter and the Legends of Immortality
by Lunar-Chakra
Summary: Many seek Immortality but all they find is a cursed eternal life, meet the boy who might one day learn the Truth behind it all and what he does once he finds it. But every story has roots in Legend, so read the Tale of the Brothers Three and the decide for yourself if you wish to learn more of Harry's quest toward True Immortality.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Legends of Immortality**

By Lunar-Chakra

* * *

Hello and welcome, for those of you who skip Author notes I will simply say welcome to me story. For everyone else this is my first Harry Potter story and I appreciate the time you took to read my story, I know where I want it to go however I have kept those plans vague so that those who wish to can help me develop it into something greater. As well as to stop me from developing an amazing story with some huge flaw that I have to go back and fix later. Most of my notes will be at the end of the chapter sectioned off by a line so that those who don't wish to read it can just skip to reviewing(please?). Those in the beginning will be rare but probably Important so please read them.

This is a story that focuses mostly on Harry and maybe a few other characters later. It will be magic focused, with what I hope will become compelling action scenes as well as light funny moments. As well as dark times times as well as part that may draw a tear. At least that my plan. If I accomplish any of these things of things please leave a review at least telling me if I did so, if I failed to do so then at least tell me how I did so and how you would fix it. I'm a big boy now so I can take it.

* * *

Prologue

Magic is a mysterious thing. Some believe it can do great and terrible things, others believe that it should be removed from the Earth and it's people for the damage it has caused. One of the greatest powers of magic is the power of Immortality, not to be confused with True Immortality. It can be achieved through many means, all of them magical in nature. Those who seek power with ambition and cunning often covet it for the opportunities it provides them, others who seek knowledge with their intelligence and wit see it as a way to learn all that these is and will be, still there are more who seek adventure with their nerve and bravery see a chance for eternal glory, and the last who seek nothing more than the best in others see it as a way to be with those they love. All who search it for Immortality want the same thing in the end though, power over Time and Death.

Many of those who sought Immortality found it, but none have ever discovered True Immortality. However There were once three brothers who came close to it Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell, for they cheated Death. For you see Death was one of the few who possessed the Secret, and they had cheated him of that Secret and were slowly making their way toward the Truth. The only record of this tale was told by Beetle the Bard a young friend of theirs, it went something like this.

_On a trip were these brothers you see,_

_To get past a river they felled a tree,_

_On that day they were doomed to fail,_

_But Death had been drinking ale,_

_He sought to strike a bargain with these brothers three,_

_"You are not allowed on the path of _True Immortality_!"_

_These brother had been given a forbidden breath,_

_In doing so had gotten the best of Death,_

_So to begin the bargain the first brother said,_

_"I want a way to make all my enemies dead!"_

_The second brother said in an outburst,_

_"I want to see my dead family first."_

_The final brother saw this dastardly trap,_

_So he quickly put on his thinking cap,_

_"Death?" he said, "before I can rephrase,"_

_"I only want to hide from your gaze."_

_"Very well," death cried "if that is your wish."_

_"But soon know you will all perish!"_

_And soon after fell the second and the first,_

_Broken by Death's horrible curse,_

_The youngest however hid til the end,_

_And later embraced Death as a friend,_

_All that was left was a ring, wand, and cloak,_

_Left to some other unfortunate bloke,_

_So that you too do not later suffer,_

_Learn something here from the youngest brother._

Later this story and many others he told was fashioned into a book called _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ a loved children's story book owned by children magical and non-magical alike. However most of those stories are not told as he told with song and music, the way they are written in the book is how he told the stories to his own son who later took the name and wrote them down long after his father has passed away. Beedle the Bard still exist to this day in fact passed down through his family through the first born child. But that's not the important part, because what that means is that any so called Legend passed down through the Bard family is in fact true. Regardless of how time has changed it that means that any story told by a Beedle is true without a doubt for they can trace their line to the original Bard of their family. And what that means is that the Hollows of Legend, the three artifacts made by Death him self are in fact real. Which means that one day someone might best Death again, and that the path to True Immortality will be illuminated once again.

Some day soon the descendants of the Brothers will meet once more and on that day Death may once again make a bargain. If fact there is one boy who might even be destined to meet death. For he has already been marked by his hand.

* * *

Well that's the prologue done, let me know what you think. I know I said above that this story will be focused on adventure and jokes and darkness and all that stuff but you have to give it time. I'm going to start off with a very small amount of Harry's childhood as well as a few other scenes during that same time. Probably only a few before we get to Hogwarts. I just want to establish who Harry is since the one in the books is a little too easily fooled as well as too trusting for an emotionally abused child. I want to show who I thought Harry should have been, as well as a how his development affects his relationship with others.


	2. Chapter 1 Mister Hairy Legs the Third?

**Harry Potter and the Legends of Immortality**

By Lunar-Chakra

* * *

Welcome to my next chapter my dear readers, here is where the story really takes off. We see a bit of Harry growing up and bits of who he will become here. I hope I write these child scenes properly. We will be getting to the beginning of Harry's first adventure in the wizarding world next chapter.

6/5/13 Reread and updated fixed minor mistakes and made changes to make story flow better, any mistakes left feel free to leave a review or PM me about it.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Unlikely Beginnings

* * *

#4 Private Drive, Little Winging, Surrey

9 years old (that's divisible by three, that is!)

On a perfectly ordinary street, in a perfectly ordinary house, lives an extraordinary boy. He doesn't look like much, in fact you could even say he looked like he might disappear at any moment. For you see this young boy is Harry Potter, he is quite small for his age some might even say a bit too small even though nine is quite a small age to begin with.. Of course his age was not what was extraordinary about him so lets move on to what this extraordinary boy looks like.

Well let's see he has raven black hair that was also quite messy, as if it had not seen a comb in a very long time, so long in fact that his hair might even be glad to see one if hair had feelings of course. But messy hair on such a young boy is not that uncommon since many mothers have a hard time controlling their own rambunctious nine year old children of their own. Young Harry also has very bright green eyes rimmed with dark green bringing out the bright shade even more, and while rare his green eyes are not why this young boy was so special. His cloths are quite normal if a bit baggy, and he wears a pair of round spectacles on the bridge of his nose. Maybe it was the prominent scar on his forehead? and while startlingly shaped it still could have come from all manner of things.

No, you see it was because Harry James Potter was magical, and only just getting used to it.

You see Harry did not live with his own parents they tragically died many years ago, Harry lived with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley Dursley. These people were as ordinary as can be, with no notable magic to speak of. It was poor little Harry who was misunderstood and punished for these recent magical happenings. It was small things at first, one of the things he was tasked to clean would suddenly be cleaned on it's own. Maybe even a stray cat would follow him around, even though strays were not common in Little Winging, Surrey. Harry was never sure that these things were his fault but he liked to imagine that he had an invisible friend.

This friend would make food appear in his little personalized cupboard under the stairs, it even got him a deck of cards when he was lonely and wanted something to do. He always hid these things in a loose floorboard nest to the large spiders nest on the wall of his little home. It wasn't much for young Harry Potter, but it was a home where he and his only friends could talk.

"Hello again today Mr. Legs, how are you and your wife doing today?"

Harry had no real friends besides the spiders in his home and the friend he had imagined. And while he loved his friends dearly he really wished they could talk sometimes.

_"Why greetings young chap, I say, just a few hours ago I found these wonderful bugs here in my web!_  
_You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you young Harry Potter?" _answered Harry in a gruff, posh voice.

"Ahh you seem to have caught me sir, it was indeed I who graced your family with this small gift."

_"Thank you dearly young lad, it has been getting harder to catch bigger bugs in my old age._  
_I'm not as strong, or as quick as my farther you see."_

At this Harry's eyes teared a bit, you see Mr. Legs' father was killed only a few days ago after Petunia caught him speaking in his cupboard last week. Harry did his best to save his friends but had only saves one spider who had hidden under Harry's pillow, young Mr. Legs the Third in fact had survived through a noble sacrifice of his family attacking Petunia and the loss of one of his own glorious legs. But a few egg sacs had survived, and Mr. Legs has been valiantly trying to make sure there would be food for them if... no when they arrived.

"But Mr. Legs your not old yet, your only just a few months at the most. If you need to I can  
even take you and your family outside, there you can set up a much larger web."

_"NO! Ahem excuse my rudeness young Harry but I cannot leave your in your darkest hour,_  
_I will remain here for yours and my new children's protection. Don't dare suggest anything else!"_

Harry was astounded by his little friends loyalty and made a promise to himself to hide even more bugs in his pocket the next time he had to weed the garden in the back. So as Harry and Mr. Legs reminisced about the good times, and once in awhile scolding about Harry's language Harry brought out his worn deck of cards and started to play some solitaire games with it.

However it was on this day that Harry would know for sure that he did have a hidden friend, because of what would happen right now.

"Harry!" Petunia shrieked from outside his home. "Harry~ Come out this instant!"

"Ohh No! What do I do Mr. Legs? It sound like she's really angry this time."

Mr. Hairy Legs (Wow we have the same first name!) pondered for a moment twitching his little stub this way and that.

_"You can only be brave young lad, do not despair, and show that your not the same little 8 year old any more._  
_Be cautions though my young ward, she's a cruel one and do not defy her your smarter than that."_

And so with his only friend at his back Harry bravely marched out of the safety of his home to face That-Which-Lays-Beyond.

* * *

A few hours later

_"There there, Harry. Don't cry anymore, you can't let her know that she's won."_

And Harry did his best he stopped the sniffled and, only occasionally shook as his eye's leaked tears, but my hair makes me look like my Father!" he cried  
I heard Vernon say it awhile ago, and now I look just like they always call me, a **Freak**!"

You see Petunia had grown tired of the way that Harry's Hair was always messy and how others had remarked how cute it looked on him, so she took some clippers to it and left it in shambles with only his scar covering bangs left untouched. Some patched were still long and other were slightly pink from where she was a little too rough. But at the end of that terrible hair but she exclaimed "There! Now you look as ugly on the outside as you do on the inside." though she left his fringe to hide that evil scar that he got from his drunken father's driving (so she said). So later in the night as he cried his only friend in the world came down from his vigil over the damages egg sack to comfort him.

_"Now now, that's quite enough of that. I'll have none of this from the owner of my noble home._ _Go to sleep now, and I'll keep watch so that she doesn't come back. And if she does I'll give her a sound thrashing."_ and Harry slowly drifted off to sleep humming to himself, pretending that it was his friend singing a sweet lullaby.

It was as later the sun rose in the sky the next morning that Harry heard Dudley stomping around upstairs. "MOM!" he whined, " I want to see Harry's new haircut! NOW!" Petunia as per usual simply simpered sweetly at him and took him down the roof of Harry's home. "Harry! Come out this instant and show your cousin your new hair style."

It was as he stepped out that he heard that conformation again, "VERNON! VERNON, COME QUICK! **HE'S** DONE IT AGAIN!" Harry still didn't know who "**he**" was but he thanked him as he saw himself in the mirror across from his staircase, his hair was all back exactly as it was the day before, not a single hair missing even that small patch that stuck up near the back and sides. This strange person his family always talked about when something strange happened around him, had once again helped whim with some sort of extraordinary power when he wasn't looking. Unfortunately Harry did not have time to enjoy his re-grown hair as all 350 pounds of Vernon Dursley stomped down the stairs. After a very loud and stern talking to Harry was shoved into his cupboard and forbidden meals for the rest of the day, but Harry didn't care he finally had physical proof that someone else cared about him. Someone that could do things that no once else could, Someone Magical.

* * *

Well my dear readers there we go, a day in the life of a young Harry James Potter. Let me know what you think, do you think my characterization of Harry was off? Was Mr. Legs not done very well? Tell me! I need to know! If not I would still love a kind word if you have liked my story so far. Thank you for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 2 All because of a letter?

**Harry Potter and the Legends of Immortality**

By Lunar-Chakra

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter of my story, I feel it's coming along nicely. I hope so at least. Anyway this will probably be the last chapter before Hagrid arrives, so that any of you waiting to see some real magic will know that Harry will begin his adventure soon. The chapters will start to become longer as the story gets closer and closer to Hogwarts this chapter will be at little lighter, as well as hopefully funnier. I'm basing this off the first book from memory since I can't seem to find my copy so if I make any changes that don't seem deliberate call me on it since it could be just a mistake of mince instead of a deliberate change to the story.

6/5/13 Reread and updated as well, if you find any mistakes left please let me know in a review or PM. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Happy Birthday?

* * *

#4 Private Drive, Little Winging, Surrey

11 years old (I'm almost twelve!)

It was another ordinary day at school, the sun was shining, and the children played in the schoolyard. One particular group of children however were playing a very unusual game, it was called Harry Hunting. The goal of course was to try and catch the fastest kid in the school Harry Potter and then... Well no one knows since he has never been caught. You see young Harry while the only kid in school with no friends, because of his baggy clothing with holes and his very intense stare, the children not in Dudley's Gang (a pretty stupid name, made a five stupid people) the members being Dudley himself, along with his best friends Piers, and the three flunkies Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon.

Sure sometimes they almost caught him, they might even grab a hold of him or hit him a few times, but Harry always seemed to escape. bust it was only during the game's creation where they caught the young Potter unaware of the game's existence. Why those little ruffians even managed to break his glasses in half and even cracked one of the lenses. But today they were usually persistent, since today was of course Dudley's birthday and he _really_ wanted to get his hands on Harry out of his parent's sight.

Most would ask why the teachers didn't really intervene, but you see Harry was a bit of an enigma to the faculty of St. Grogory's Primary School. He always sat at the backs of the classes, but usually turned in his work. He was one of the best in sports but never really seemed to want to interact with the others. He has once even dyed one of his teacher's hair blue, and another time was caught on the school roof. SO you see they believed him to be a good person but a little trouble maker, but not a bad kid. So when they saw him being chased by his cousin and his friends they assumed they were playing some game or were chasing him for some prank he pulled, after all boys will be boys right?

On this day however something different happened, you see during Arts and Crafts that day Harry had drawn a picture and instead of turning it in had hidden it in his pocket. Harry attended St. Grogory's Primary School. Unfortunately for our growing hero that picture he hid in his trousers flew out as he was running. Right into the face of Piers Polkiss, "Hey what is this? Some picture of a spider, but stupid Harry over there forgot to draw one leg. Ha! Dudley come get a load of this." he said waving the picture through the air. "Wait!" Cried Harry, "that's mine give it back."

But before he could snatch it back and continue his run, Dudley walked up and grabbed it first. After one look at it he began laughing, and started pointing at Harry, "that's his stupid pet spider, it bit me a few weeks ago when I tried to steal his glasses one night." Dudley then said with cruelty in his eyes, "I got my dad to squish the stupid thing good, and even though he got bitten a few times too he got it in the end."

At this point Harry was tearing, not for the mocking that the others had joined in on, but our of anger for his only friend. You see Harry had realized a few months later that there was no imaginary friend saving him, it turned out to be him all along. But Sir Hairy Legs the Third, he had been knighted posthumously by Harry for protecting the realm of the cupboard from the evil giant Dursleys, had been with him all this time. His only friend in the world had sacrificed himself to save Harry and from then on he vowed to become stronger so he could protect his friends.

To honor the brave arachnid knight he drew a memorial picture with his name at the bottom and was planning on putting on his wall where he and his many children used to live. And now that very memorial to his fallen friend was in the hands of the one who caused his death.

"Dudley give that back right now! I'm only going to ask once."

"What are you going to do? Stop me from doing this?" as he tore the picture in half straight down the middle as slowly as he could.

Of course this only led to one thing, which was Harry fighting back for the first time in his life.

It was not the most graceful thing, nor was it particularly impressive rolling on the ground punching each other in the face. But all that matter was making sure that Dudley paid for saying those things about his fallen friend.

A few minutes later after the fight had been broken up by teachers, and Harry cleaned up since he was fighting at one point five people. They were taken home to the Dursleys who were very displeased with young Harry. They looked him up for two whole days while they went to the Zoo and then spent some time at Aunt Marge's place where they had a huge party for Dudley and his friends.

On their return the unlocked Harry's door and told him that if he ever did something like that again they would leave him on the streets to die. That was of course a complete lie since they knew they were being watched. And then proceeded to lock Harry up whenever he was not eating, bathing, or going to school.

* * *

#4 Private Drive, Little Winging, Surrey

A few weeks before Harry's birthday

Harry was just having another miserable morning alone, when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like the paper since it dropped through the mail slot with a small 'click clack fwump' but Vernon had already collected the paper that morning right? Petunia went to retrieve it since Vernon was immersed in his paper and she let out a wild shriek.

Why she let out suck as noise was quite a mystery to young Harry, but he closed his eyes and tried to listen at the door. All he could hear were quiet mutterings no matter how hard he tried, he thought he heard something about 'tragic?' no maybe 'pelagic?' had someone died in the ocean? the he heard ripping and they went about their business as usual.

How strange, well back to playing with his worn deck of cards then. It's probably nothing anyway, right?

* * *

Some crazy island shack in the middle of a huge storm

Minuets from Harry's birthday.

It had been a crazy ride this past few days, Vernon had seemed to develop a twitch and yelled at anyone who made a sudden noise or movement. Apparently they were being chased by letters, at first it was a few, and they burned them. But as the days flew by more and more started showing up in stranger and stranger places, all trying to get to Harry. They were even chased by owls with letter for a few days until this storm chased them off. The entire house had been walking around on eggshells before Vernon had forced then all to gather their things and said they were moving. From there it was a crazy car ride in s storm, to some strange forest by the ocean and a leaky boat ride to some terrible island on some giant rock in the middle of the sea.

This shack only had three rooms, the big kitchen living room sort of thing, the bathroom and what Harry figured was the bedroom. Since Dudley was there, snoring it seems like a pretty good guess. Petunia was sitting in the only couch, and Vernon was grumbling about cursed post, and starting a fire. Harry was by himself doodling in the dusty floor, listening to the wind rain and lightning. Harry always did like the sound of lightning, it reminded him of his scar that he was secretly proud of. As Harry was doodling he decided that he didn't know what to draw, so he just stuck with spirals and circles. As he finished the last spiral something happened right when he got to the center.

'Boom'

"Bloody thunder, always makes such a racet. Sounds like someone's trying to break the door down." Vernon grumbled some more

'BOOM'

'**BOOM**'

"Vernon!" Petunia exclaimed, "that is the door look."

As he tuned towards the only entrance to the shack he could see small cracks where the lighting flashed through. Something was wrong though it was only shining through the sides almost as is someone really tall was-

'_**CRASH**_'

The door flew right off it's hinges and slammed into the wall clear across the room. And through the very tall hole left stepped through the biggest man Harry had ever laid eyes upon. He stood well over two full grown men, Harry would guess about 11 or 12 feet tall. He was also about three men wide, he looked very strong and scary in his very large moleskin coat. He towered over Vernon like Vernon did to Harry when he was angry. But for some reason Harry was not afraid, perhaps it was the enormus pink umbrella that was brandish like a sword in his very large hand.

"Finally caught up with ye' Dursley, can't hide from ol' Hagrid here can ye?" The man apparently named Hagrid said. His voice while deep and booming was not said with any malice that Harry could detect, and now that Harry got over the shock of this giant of a man he inspected him more closely as he took two long strides towards the couch. He had very bushy dark hair, almost as dark as Harry's own, as well a a beard to match. the only part of his face visible was his lips and the top half of his face. He actually had quite warm eyes, that were completely black and shone like the beetles he feed to his old friend. As the sat down and took up the whole couch like it was a single seat he said, "Well now that I'm here might as rest a quick spell, you don't mind do ye' Durs?" then he started rummaging through his large coat, pulling out all kinds of strange thing and placing them in a pile in front of him. Petunia quickly ran toward the room where Dudley was, as Vernon just sort of stared at Hagrid like some sort of fat statue.

'That coat is more pockets and patches than it is a coat' thought Harry as he finaly exclaimed with glee ad he found some half squished box and a package of sausages. Then he picked up the umbrella he brought with him and pointed it toward the fire. 'What does he think that's actually go-' and suddenly there was a cheery fire going in the small stone fire place.

Harry just stared gobsmacked as he started merrily roasting the sausages humming a little diddy to himself as a mouthwatering aroma wafted through the little shack. As the fire started hissing as the sausages were happily sizzling Harry suddenly realized something. He was bloody starving!

As he plucked up his courage, he got up from the floor and said, "Excuse me Mr. Hagrid, could I have one of those?" and then quickly looked towards the floor since he was afraid to meet he eyes. Of course now that Harry had spoken Vernon finally stopped staring and spoke up.

"Now see here, you cannot just waltz into my home an-" Hagrid of course simply faced him and reached a big hand in his direction, where it then went right past him to a rock on the floor. Then he just put the rock between his hands the suddenly the was as perfectly formed plate, out of rock.

Then he placed the two steaming sausages that had just finished roasting on the plate and handed it to Harry along with a stone... spork?

"Sorry abou' that," Said Hagrid, "never was good at forks, I always messed up the points in the end." He finished with a kind eye crinkle. And Harry decided right then that Hagrid was cool and that he needed to know more. Right after he finished those two delicious smelling sausages. As Harry was eating he eyed Hagrid picking up a small kettle and started fiddling with it over the fire. As he was doing this Harry was happily chewing away when he glanced over at Vernon only to see him purplish with rage and a peculiar expression on his face as he watched Harry munch away. Harry of course being sensible scooted over on his bum towards the fire and closer to Hagrid.

Finished with the kettle Hagrid turned towards Vernon again and spoke, "Now see here Dursley I'm gonna be takin' young Harry here to Hogwarst and nothing you can do will stop me. Ol' McGonagall checked up on your family and saw everythin." and here he grew even louder "So don't be havin' any funny idea ye hear me!" And with that last loud word he stood to his full height and glared down at him. So naturally he ran away towards the bedroom door and knocked over Petunia on his way in since she was listening by the door. As Harry giggled happily he looked up towards Hagrid with childish glee in his bright eyes.

He looked down on him and then let out his own deep belly laugh, and once again sat down partially breaking the couch as he shuffled around to get comfortable, as he passed a few more sausages to Harry he started digging in his pockets again and started to speak partway through his search.

"Now I know ye got questions lad, but give me a moment to talk alright? My name is Rubious Hagrid gamekeeper of Hogwarts" he said with pride, "My job right now though is to give ye this here letter, about Hogwarts and then answer any questions about it you might have. So take a quick gander at that and I'll keep looking fer this blasted-" ans he trailed off into good natured grumblings about his coat's many pockets.

Harry of cousr not wanting to disobey this nice man quickly looked down at the letter, it was made of some kind of very heavy paper, it even has an official seal on it. So he opened it and read the large flowing script.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarst School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

As he looked closely at the letter he noticed a second page slightly stuck to the back of it so he peeled that off and finished the second page written in much tighter but still nice script.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear (only required during beginning and end of year feast)

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings no exceptions)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags for the welcoming feast.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_ A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope  
1 set brass scales (other precious metals are acceptable)

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

As Harry was finishing up his food sausage he noticed what was in the squished box (Wow his very first birthday cake ever!), absently popping the first bite of his very first cake into his mouth, he looked up at Hargrid and asked him only one question

"Tell me every you know about Magic."

* * *

Well that's the second chapter done, now my dear readers we will be moving on to Diagon Alley, I'm sure you can guess what will be going on. But we are finally moving towards the magic in the story. For some reason I feel weird about this chapter it's almost double the length of the last one but something just felt off about it. As I said in a previous note the chapters will slowly start to get longer and longer, as well the updates with larger breaks in between. The only reason these three chapters (really only two and a prologue) are out so close together is because I had a lot of free time to write this weekend. My updates should not be expected this often, please understand that. I will do my best however to update at least bi-weekly, as well as answer any questions that any reviewers have. Well okay that's a lie I won't answer if the question is some important plot that you really shouldn't know yet. But it could be something I forgot so please ask anyway.

So what do you think of my story so far? I feel it's starting rather slowly but I need the proper base for my one of my main characters. I have all kinds of ideas for this but I need to decide what happens in what year and where the foreshadowing of the next year should go. I will give you something though, as you might has guessed the Hollows do have a big part in the story, well as immortality, and costs but you should know that I plan on doing all the books, and will roughly run paralleled to the main story for some parts and at other times I won't even be close to it.

So please give me some feedback, I'm not going to lie and say that I cannot be bribed to update faster if I get lots of reviews. I won't bother asking people not to just flame me like some do because i know at some point someone will just demolish my story and hate on me for existing. And there is really nothing I can do about it. I keep telling myself I can take it, but this is my first published story and it means a lot to me.

Anyway I sincerely thank you for reading through this humble Author's ramblings and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far.


	4. Chapter 3 So that's Hogwarts, huh?

**Harry Potter and the Legends of Immortality**

by Lunar-Chakra

* * *

Welcome my dear readers to the next chapter of my story, I would like to personally thank my three reviewers for giving me some feedback on my story. You Baracudaz for giving my very first review ever, you milyangamage for my first bit of advice, and also Lysdexic for our friendly correspondence as well as general discussion on story ideas. You three will forever be immortalized in this over dramatic Author's note.

Like I promised This chapter has come about two weeks and some change later, it actually would have been only one but I had to redo it twice, and then I lost a big chunk of it and had to redo that as well usually I will update on Saturdays nights (about every other Saturday) but I had to work late that night so apologies all round.

Now then on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends and a New Home

"...so once ye got past the Leaky Cauldron you go in the back, and see this dustbin here? you go up three and across two like... Wait a minute." Hagrid suddenly looked very sneaky, which later when Harry thought about it was amazing since a man Hagrid's size couldn't sneak anywhere.

"Remember how I told you I'm not allowed to do magic?" here Harry just nodded with a knowing smile on his face, "Well your going to have to forget one more time, aye?" So Hagrid now that he was certain he was not to be tattled upon, pulled out his magic umbrella. Quickly taping the bricks just like he said the wall seemed to just melt away so he could see the most colorful place int the world (Well out of everywhere else I've been).

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley." then he nearly crushed Harry by trying to pat him on the shoulder ruining the moment they were having . As Harry painfully shuffled along after him, wincing ever few steps he finally looked up and beheld Diagon Alley in all it's quirky glory. As he took in the very colorful and strange sights as he absently reviewed what he learned just the night before.

He, Harry James Potter was a wizard. His Parents were also wizards and he as now here to buy the things he needed to do magic. That meant he could do magic! like real robe wearing magic. What kind of magic should he learn first? Maybe shoot fire like how Hagrid did? Or even...what was it? Transfiguration? So he could reshape stone just like him, the possibilities were endless.

As these thought of magic consumed him, he realized that he was rudely ignoring Hagrid. Harry refocused his attention to catch the end of what he was saying, "...so this here's a wizard bank and from here you'll get the gold you need for your school things and such."

Confused by this, Harry was about to blurt out that he didn't have any money. Then he stopped himself and pondered for a moment, who's money would it bee then? Definitely not his own, and most definitely not the Dursley's, and while Hagrid was his first friend (that could talk back to him) they were not exactly close enough for him to buy him so much. So who was left? His parents! Of course, but how much could a drunk and a witch from a non-magical family really have? '_I guess I'll have to find out_.'

So as they approached the large white stone building, he asked, the answer he got surprised him, "You don't think yer parent's left you anything? Ha, James and Lily Potter were well off but it's Jame's parents that you should be thanking. See the Potters are an old wizard family, you could never work a day in yer life and still be livin' in the lap o luxury."

So that was where he got his middle name from, maybe they weren't as bad as the Dursley's said they were. though that was a question for another time as they arrived at the teller's station.

* * *

Diagon Alley

Florian Fotescue's Ice cream Parlor

"I know you said there was a lot of money, but that was a whole mountain of gold! I could build a two story house out of pure gold and still have enough to add in a pool!"

"Harry, old wizar-"

"And then I could fill that pool with the most expensive liquid in the world and rim it in diamond, then add in a hot tube Jacuzzi and fill that with chocolate pudding"

"yes like I was say-"

"then I could buy the moon, and pay to have the whole house moved there! and still have enough to do whatever I wanted..."

"..."

As Harry caught his breath his breath he finally ate a spoon-full of the ice cream kid's special (it eruped the sauce and sprinkles!) he realized how amazing ice cream tasted ans suddenly got why kids chased so frantically after the ice cream truck.

"So like I was saying, yer rich and your family goes back real far." Hagrid finally finished actually glad he was over excited about the gold as it distracted him from what he retrieved from the extra vault they visited, though more than a little exasperated at Harry for interrupting him and even now ignoring him for a tasty treat. Then he realized that Harry had never even heard about the magical world besided what little he told him last night, never evn traveled outside of Little Winging in fact. Harry was an excited child and he had do something to let him burn off all that energy before Harry's little head exploded. (Especially after demolishing that entire ice cream volcano, and the surrounding candy village)

"Alright here's what we are gonna do, I'm gonna go buy you a birthday present, and your going to go to a robe shop to get you proper dressed and kitted out fer Hogwarts."

As they parted the crowds towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with Harry bouncing round eagerly asking what his very first birthday present would be. Hagrid kept that knowing smile on his face and simply told Harry to ask Madam Malkin for a Hogwarts set as well as a casual set deal so he would have more things to wear in the wizarding world (though Dudley's cast offs might make a fashion statement.)

While Harry was getting fitted, while debating if it would be a good idea to ask when "the Dursley" would hit the scene, he watched as children dragged their parents around to buy things he felt the brush of a melancholy moment upon his shoulders. So he quickly focused on the small family with girl who was dragging her poor father around while forcing him to carry lots of books as the mother looked on in bemusement. At the end of his human safari while watching a wizard float his bags of shopping pass by he noticed Hagrid coming towards the store with several parcels. He went out to meet him in his new duds.

While not very tall for his age, he admitted that he looked much more impressive than he did only a few moments ago. Ms. Malkin was kind enough to fix his glasses for him, and in his light grey traveling robes with proper pair of dark blue jeans along with quick repair and re-size of his old shoes. He looked like any average kid running around the Alley.

After a quick compliment on the new look Hagrid presented him a few presents the first was his very own snowy owl, "She seem'd like a real bright bird so I got her for ya."

"What's her name?" Harry said staring in wonder at the snowy owl that was now his.

"She's your's ain't she? You get to name her o'course."

The second was a cage she was in, while not as exciting as her it was still a nice gesture, the third and final present was a promise.

"See Harry I know you haven't got much in the way of family and friends but here and now I give you my word as a Wizard that I'll always be here for you. Anytime you need a friend I'll be there for you." And suddenly Harry felt like crying again so he quickly busied himself with petting his new friend She-Who-Has-No-Name.

So the small crew of Half-giant, boy and bird now went through the Alley picking up all of his supplies as well as a few things that Harry saw that interested him. As they shopped Hgrid told him tales of Hogwarts and of his own childhood to keep him entertained and distracted from the families around. Harry noticed but decided not to comment on Hagrid's obvious gesture of kindness. Coming to the end of their journey he noticed a few things, one Hagrid is really well know, two Hagrid is alot stronger than he looks and he looks plenty strong already, and three Hagrid has a thing for dangerous animals as many of his childhood stories involved them. Still Harry was quite pleased that his first Human friend was so big and strong it would make it very hard for other to bully him when he was friends with a giant wizard. He started to think about getting something for Hagrid to pay him back for all the things he has done for him as well as for his very first birthday gift as well as the cake from the night before. But didn't have too much time to dwell on it as they had arrived at their last destination.

* * *

Ollivanders' Wand Shop

Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.

Hagrid stopped outside the rather ramshackle building and told Harry he would take his things to the trunk shop and that he would be back with it soon, and let him enter the shop alone as long as he promised to wait there. and happily walked away with all of the parcels from their shopping trip.

Once he crossed the threshold he realized how quite it was inside that shop, the noise from outside was completely shut off ,all he could hear was his own footsteps and the creak from floorboards. The entire shop seems to be covered in dust as if no one has been there for a long time. The walls were lined with small rectangular boxes of varying length, only a single rickety chair and ladder in view from the entrance. Seeing no other option he sat in the lone chair ans waited, not wanted to disturb the silence.

After a few tense moments a man appeared from the back hallway, he had kind grey eyes and a small sad smile on his face. He seemed to make no nose at all and did not even seem to disturb the dust as Harry's own feet had. His snow white hair stuck up in weird angles and as he got closer Harry suddenly realized how old this man must be.

"Hello Harry Potter, it seems Time has once more gotten away from me as it feels like only yesterday I was selling your parents their first wands.  
Tell me, how is young Hagrid doing? Did that book I lent him on wandlore help him any? Or does he need another?"

Harry could only shrug as the man's voice washed over him, he seemed to be looking at nothing and everything as his eyes passed straight through him.

"Ahh but you are in a hurry I suppose, well then lets get started shall we?"

A tape measure seemed to fly out of his hand but Harry didn't even see where he got it from, as it flew around him measuring all sorts of uncomfortable places he disappeared into the shop tilting his head as if listening to something in the distance. After rummaging for a time he came back with an armful of the strange boxes. The tape measure simply dissipated into a shower of silver sparks that flew into his front pocket.

"Now then Let's try this on shall we? Nine inches of Oak and Wyvern Hearstring very eager. **_'Crash'  
_**No not right at all far too eager, no no don't get up I can fix the ladder later."

Harry looked on in amazement as the ladder continued to smolder into charcoal.

"Here now last one was too short so, 13 inches of Hickory and Tail Hair of a Unicorn very stiff but also very loyal. **_'Fitzz'  
_**Hmm seems like it's just not quite the right length, but definitely the wrong core."

Completely unconcerned about the large hole in the wall from the small bolt of light, just busied about seemingly more excited.

He handed him another wand but before he even said anything it was immediately smacked from his hand.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you'll be pleased to know that I've definitely found the right core now. But your definitely not a Willow type of person"

After about 15 more minutes of ridiculousness He finally settled on one. (That he now waving around his face)

"Curious that it would be this wand, don't you think? 11 inches of Holly and a Phoenix Tail feather, nice and supple.  
Strange though is it not? That the brother of this wand is the very one that gave you this scar?"

"You mean the one wh-who killed my parents? Who was he?"

"We do not speak his name, for it is a cursed name that many have come to fear."

"But-"

"Very well, his name is Voldemort, do not ask me to speak it again and do not repeat it to anyone else.  
Unless you invite pain and suffering into your life. Now that will be seven galleons, now be on your way lad."

* * *

The sky over London

Just over the cloud line

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID THIS IS AWESOME!"

"JUST A BIT FURTHER HARRY NO NEED TO FUSS."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A FLYING MOTORCYCLE?"

"NOW SEE THERE IT IS HOGWARTS CASTLE."

"So that's Hogwarts huh?" Harry whispered to himself as the castle appeared through the clouds. While riding in the side car of Hagrid's motorcycle was fun, everything seemed to fade away once he set his eyes upon the scene before him. An enormous castle with all kinds of towers and turrets loomed over a glittering black lake that shone like a mirror. The lite windows shone like stars in the refection of the lake, and the forest before it danced with the wind. It was a memory that would stay with him for the rest of his life, as it was the first look Harry got of his new home.

As they touched down on a cobbled path the rode along for a few more minutes until they got to a large iron gate. They had to stop for a moment as Hagrid got out an exceptionally large set of keys.(He's the Keeper of the Keys, duh) Once the gate was unlocked they continued until they got to the front of the school. The school was even bigger than he thought, the main gates alone were big enough for at least four Hagrids to fit through.

"So Hagrid why are we coming here early? You never explained that part, only that were had to get to Hogwarts before my birthday was over."

"Well you see Harry, you were supposed to be given your letter much soon than the one I handed to you. Yer supposed to give notice that your coming to Hogwarts by at least the 31 of July. And seeing how that's today ye had to get here and give notice before then right?"

"I'm not in trouble, am I Hagrid?"

"No, no Dumbledore is a great man Harry he'll understand."

Harry looked up to see a spiraling staircase the Hagrid somehow fit up even though it felt cramped to him as he went up it. 'Probably Magic' thought Harry as they made it into the strange headmaster office catching the end of an obviously private conversation.

"He's still in the forest then?" said a concerned sounding man

"Yes Headmaster, he refuses to leave." Answered a very strict woman's voice

"Very well, we shall leave him there for now, the centaurs can take care of him until we get a chance to. For now ju-  
Ahh Hagrid so nice of you to drop by, and with company as well! Come in come in." His voice suddenly turning more jovial at the end.

There before Harry were two strange people one was a very tall, very old looking man with silver hair and a beard that was almost as long. He was wearing very bright blue robes with little yellow stars that danced around his body. He had a matching hat as well as half-moon spectacles that were perched upon a crooked nose as if someone had broken it long ago. And behind those spectacles were the kindest blue eyes Harry had ever seen om fact they also looked pitying as they took him in so he quickly turned to the room's other occupant not used to that kind of look.

The woman was nearly as tall with dark brown hair speckled with grey that was pulled into a tight bun like his aunt liked to wear when important company was coming over. Her posture was perfect in every way and even her face had a certain stern look to it. Her dark eyes surveyed him as he quickly catagoried her as a very serious adult in her professional looking black robes with hits of red here and there.

After another awkward moment of everyone in the room being silent it was finally broken by Hagrid (good man, that Hagrid) "Well Headmaster Dumbledore sir, here he is like you ordered. I even took him to Diagon alley to pick up his things since those blasted Dursleys weren't going to take him." sounding bashful at the end as he looked down.

"Thank you Rubius, I appreciate the effort to make young 's life easier." Standing up from behind his desk he conjured up two new ones sized for the new guests, "Now please have a seat, I'm sure your quite tired after your long journey. Perhaps a quick cup of tea to refresh yourselves?" another wave of his wand and two new cups appeared and the teapot nearby floated over to fill them.

Harry just stood at the door as Dumbledore created things out of nothing, quickly pulling his jaw off of the floor he scurried into the offer chair. The adults seemd to share a private laugh at his response to magic, "So Harry I'm sure you have lots of questions, and as I'm getting on in years I've come to enjoy answering them as most old men do." then he did another strange movement with his wand and a plate of biscuits appeared as well.

Since Harry was busy stuffing his face with the sweet treats Hagrid stepped in,"Well Professor Dumbledore sir, I've already told him lots about magic" looking quite prud about his forethought, "He mostly lust wants to know more about how to actually do magic now."

"Phah mmike Agrib pfaid." a quick sip of tea later, "He told me all about the school too," Harry said with a beaming smile at Hagrid while trying and failing to brush away the crumbs he spilled.

"Excuse me, but I must excuse myself. I have some more students to finish visiting today, I'll see you in school Mr. Potter"  
And with that the woman left with quick clicks of her heels.

"...who was that?"

"Ahh that's just ol' Minerva McGonagall, she's the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts." replied Hagrid after finishing his giant cup of tea.

"Ohh okay, so how do you do magic Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Please just Dumbledore, or if you prefer would suffice as well" said the strange old man, "Now is something few have any true understanding of, but many know how to use. As you may know by now, thanks to Hagrid, anyone who is magical can do magic without the aid of a wand but it requires much more power than necessarily needed. This is where a focus comes into effect, you see ancient wizards used staves and ringers and one was even famous for using his lute as a magical foci. But so far the best focus invented is a wand because it allows so many branches of magic to be used without any type of prior ability. Tell me my boy do you remember any magic you may have done when you were younger?"

"Well this one time I disappeared and reappeared on the roof of my school."

"Excellent my boy! Quite a powerful burst of magic indeed, now many different children do many different things and these burst of uncontrolled magic give an early indication of magical power as well as what branch their magic naturally leans towards. Now with a wand in hand it allows us wizards to access a wider range of magic, which is why we use wand moments as well as magic words. But the most important part of magic is how you focus on achieving the affect itself, now many refer to this method as the Will, the Wand, and the Word."

"So your saying I could just take my wand and do this?" and with a wave of his own wand Harry had suddenly lit the floor of the office on fire.

After Hagrid finished laughing and Dumbledore put out the fire, Harry sat in his chair blushing at his mistake," Now Harry I understand your eager, but what made you attempt fire as a first try?" said the Headmaster worried that he would have another troubled prankster in their midst.

"It's the first spell I saw Hagrid do, I wanted to light your fire place but I missed." replied Harry with a pout.

"As you can see with out the proper direction even with a wand you can overpower your magic easily. Now then I shall not keep you any longer with my ramblings, you have brought word of your attendance so now Hagrid can bring you home." clearly having been dismissed they both rose from their chairs and made their way to the exit. just before they got to the door Hagrid stopped.

"Wait in front of the Gate for me okay Harry, you know the way right?" nodding to Hagrid, then continuing on his own he once again caught a bit of conversation that he was sure he wasn't supposed to have.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'm sure the stone will be much safer here now. Also I need you to go to the forest when your done with young Harry, you need to make sure tha-"

* * *

Near the Gates of Hogwarts

As most eleven year old did when kept waiting Harry wandered a bit towards the most interesting thing he could see. That was of course was the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and while walking along it's edge he wondered if the branches of these enormous trees would make very good wands. While pacing around the edge he also wondered what made this forest so special, it just seemed like a bunch of trees to him. He heard a few faint voices arguing from it and stopped to see if he could hear them clearly, when he heard a much louder noise right behind him. As he turned to look he was suddenly face to snout of the most terrifying looking horse thing in the world!

Being a child he did the first thing that came to mind, he yelled in it's face and immediately ran the opposite direction. Right into the heart of the forest.

After running for what could have been hours or minuets, he realized few things. One that the horse-thing had not followed him, two that he was much closer to the voices he heard earlier, and three that they were coming from horse-people. He quickly hid in some bushes when he realized they were carrying bows almost as tall as him, and was once again inadvertently eavesdropping.

"I don't know Frienze, you can't make peace with monsters. And what hides in this forest is definitely a monster."

_'this must be what they were talking about earlier'_ thought Harry

"Not all Dark creatures are evil young colt, why even we are considered Dark creatures you know."

"Bah! whatever Frienze he is around here somewhere."

As they walked (trotted?) away Harry held his breath until he couldn't hear them anymore. Right after he breathed a sigh of relief he heard another rustling behind him, this time he was ready though he pulled out his wand ready to scare away that stupid bat-horse. But as he turned he something he didn't expect at all.

It was another boy, probably a year or two older than him with earthy brown skin. He almost asked him if he was hiding from the horse-men too when he noticed that his left arm was bleeding and only had patches of a shirt on, he was about to ask him if he was okay when he noticed that his was no normal boy.

His eyes were both amber but the left one was so much brighter it was almost gold, his hair was just and dark and messy as his own but reached his shoulders in an unruly mane. His bare upper body had a lot of small scars as well as a few very large ones. In fact now that he was looking he wasn't wearing anything other than a kilt-like-thing made of some animal's furry black pelt, but it was his arms that really threw him off. The right one had a patch of dark purple scales on the top of his forearm and shoulder! His left arm was even stranger though it was covered in blood red scales that he had mistaken for blood, that slowly darkened to purple as it got to his left shoulder, his left hand was scaled as well with lighter red scales on the palm and tipped with sharp black claws.

He and the much taller boy just stood and surveyed on another. Harry realized the only reason he had not gotten closer was the wand he had pointed towards him. His eyes were fixed on it but he did not move except for the flexing of his dangerous left hand and the flaring of his nostrils.

"Who are you?" asked Harry trying as hard as he could to sound brave.

The other boy's eyes snapped to his own emerald ones and looked surprised, as if he didn't expect him to speak at all. But he didn't reply instead he went back to staring at Harry's wand still as a statue. After a few tense moments Harry finally started to slowly lower his wand, watching to make sure that the other boy didn't attack him. But he still did nothing and just tracked the wand on it's way down into Harry's pocket. Once put away he lowered his claw and once again Harry asked him.

"Who are you?"

"You speak?" replied the boy with a tilt to his head, he had a very rough voice as if he had not spoken before.

"Umm, yeah I can talk." said Harry since he didn't know what to make of this strange boy, "What's your name?"

"Name?" He replied, "What is name wand-bearer? Answer my query, how is it you speak?"

"I have always been able to talk, I learned how just like everyone else." said Harry with a raised brow

"Lies! Only the serpents can talk not wand-bearers, now tell the truth how is it that you speak?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply when an enormous arrow whizzed past his face cutting his cheek, the strange boy looked over his shoulder and suddenly looked a lot more menacing. He crouched down and suddenly roared, like some kind of enormous dragon (Technically the roar of an english wyvren) and leapt up into the trees. He heard the sound of breaking branches as well as a lot of yelling coming in the direction of the arrow, he recognized that voice! Hagrid was coming for him, it sounded like he was arguing with some other men too. And through the trees was Hagrid hold the biggest crossbow he had ever seen in his life, it was loaded with an iron bolt though, so that meant that the Arrow came from the mean looking centaur with him.

"Dammit Bane!" Hagrid yelled, "You almost hurt Harry! If you had hit him I would have put a bolt right though your flank!" He was really scary when he was angry.

"Relax you Half-Giant brute, he was in no danger I would have gotten the monster if that tree wasn't to his back. He's a clever little beast but I'll get him next time."

As they continued arguing Harry noticed that this new horse-man had a five ugly long scars going across the right side of his face, seems that boy and him had met before. Once they were done and the horse-man left after the supposed monster Hagrid lead him back to the gates grumbling all the while about "boys who wandered off" and "brute ugly centaurs"

As they reached the gates where Hagrid had left his motorcycle, he turned back once more to look at the castle that would be his home for the next seven years. After one last look he then turned towards the forest where that wild looking boy was, wondering why people thought he was so dangerous and why he was some big secret and if he would see him during the school year again.

* * *

.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter done, I hope that a lot of question have been raised in your mind about what exactly is going on. I'd say if you can guess why that boy is there, I would give you a cookie or something if you did. But there's absolutely no way anyone would be able to guess why he's there and why he looks the way he does.

Trust me, I would know. You could take a guess just don't be too disappointed when your wrong.

But my dear readers that will be explained as the story goes on, so stay tuned.

Also apologies if the flow for this chapter was a little strange I had to redo a few parts and some scenes I just didn't know what to do with but I hope the end product is something you enjoy. Let me know if there's anyway that you think this can be improved, and feel free to ask questions about the story but you should know I probably won't answer them if they're plot spoilers.

Thank you again for reading my humble fic and please come back for the next chapter, until next time.

P.S. on 6/5/13 a small thanks to Baracudaz for the PM about some of my minor mistakes, you help make my story better and I appreciate that.


End file.
